Expultion, From a Home away from Home
by Impure-fang
Summary: Kerushii zetsu, an out cast from kiri has been living in iwa. she receaves a mission, which turns out to be a trick to proclaim her trator. placed decades after the naruto series has ended, all origenal cha R&R Rated M for language, vilence, and Language


Authors note: It is up to you, the reader whether or not I finish this fanfic. I would like at least five positive (or negative) reviews before I start to right the next chapter.

My eyes were cast down, the wind blowing from all angles. At this time of year in the village of iwa, was quite harsh, extremely hot and dry.

Do to my genkai however; I was perfectly fine, relaxing while walking. I had just received news however from the tsuchikage that kiri; had just put a bounty on my head, to all villages proclaiming that I was a law breaker who was too dangerous for any village.

On hearing this news, my body froze up. I was stunned, unable to comprehend the information. I couldn't believe that the misukage would have the audacity to mark me as a missing ninja. My eyes were distant.

To redeem myself in the eyes of iwa, the tsuchikage said that I must take on a dangerous task. After completion he could assure me that none of the allied forces shinobi would attack me. However, before this task was complete he couldn't promise me a thing.

I was so completely concentrated on my thoughts I seemed not to notice that from the roof of a nearby building, three shadows flitted keeping up with me.

My path seemed to be taking me to who knows where; I wasn't even paying attention to the people around me. This was obvious when a cart driver yelled from his post atop the cart as he thundered by.

"OY little bitch! Move out the way or we be runnin you down next time eh!"

My eyes shot up, fury with in my gaze. Whoever was speaking would be dead, if I could help it. My eyes locked on to the cart driver, how ever before I could move a buzzing sound caught my attention.

The sound was so familiar, I reacted instantly. The short 6 inch blade on my back flashed out, sunlight glinting off its complex designs. It flipped between me and the shurican that had been directed at the base of my spine. I spun looking to the roof tops, because such an angle could only have come from high up.

Being a former tracker ninja, we had to learn and commit to memory angles and weapons; this is how I knew from where the weapon had been thrown.

My eyes picked up on some movement, near the top of the building. It was in shadows however, and the clumsy assassin figured I was dead so was leaving.

"So clumsy… what shoddy workmanship… shall I show him how to actually kill a target…?"

With a flash, I shot from the street level to the edge of the roof nearest me. My gaze locked on my new targets previous location. With a speed born of a hunter I flitted to where he was last seen.

"Hmmm... a lot more inexperienced then I originally thought…"

My eye had picked up on a broken tile, a drop of a liquid that on further examination turned out to be a type of poison. My eyes were hard, my face impassive. I looked up and spotted the shadow leaping over one of the buildings

My lips curled in to a snarl as I leapt up giving chase.

"K1 this is k2 over"

"K2 this is k1 copy over"

"K1 this is K2 bitch trader coming in fast, you mist over"

"K3 this is k1 over"

"K1 this is k3 copied over"

This voice came in contemptuously

"Can you get the target off my tail k3?"

"K1 this is k3, what over"

I sprung up out of the air landing behind the target who was babbling to him. A kunai was unfolding out of my hand spinning towards the man's back. It seemed he had heard me because he turned and caught my kunai in his upper left forearm instead of his back.

The man dropped back, pain in his eyes, he even cried out. My eyes measured him up and down, and then my mouth fell open in surprise.

"A ... genin! Seriously… are you stupid?"

He didn't answer me; instead he drew out a pair of nachaku's and took up a stance. I guess he didn't realize if I wanted to it would be easy to take those away from him. I almost turned away giving him my back because I was in so much contempt I didn't think it was right for me to attack him. That was when I noticed the liquid on the nun chucks.

"Poison?"

He ran at me spinning it over his head.

I snapped out of my position, pretty much materializing directly behind the boy. My foot shot out aiming for his wrist to disable him from using his weapon successfully. But instead of smashing the bones in his wrist, I met a wall. The wall was invisible and I had no idea what had stopped my kick.

"Huh… what the hell? What on earth…"

Something slammed in to my back from behind, sending me sprawling. My face smashed in to the ground, my lower lip breaking open spilling blood. My eyes rose slowly. Another genin, a boy the same height as me was standing at the edge of the roof. His gaze was contemptuous.

"k3! I thought you would follow orders? I said to…"

"Shut up k1. I you told me to stay back I know that, but if I had let you go on fighting alone you would have died."

My eyes were concentrated on the new arrival; it was obvious to me who the greater threat was. Suddenly he cocked his head to the side and smiled rolling back words off of the building and disappearing completely from site. It seemed he knew how to follow orders after all.

Authors note: Andrew hakari kekai genkai: His kekai-genkai is unique. He is able to use the wind element, and harden it, like a rock. In a way it's like hyuga miki's telekinesis where he can push things, but he can also cut things.

I shot to my feet, headed towards the genin with the nunchaku, but like the other boy he ran at the edge of the building. Unlike the other boy, I was able to put a stop to that, quickly appearing in his path. That proved to be quite dangerous, even though he was a genin; his reaction time with his weapon was good.

He swung it up and around trying to club me in the side of the head with it. I snapped back in to a roll avoiding it barely. In the time it took me to dodge it, he had jumped of the building, and the third unit of their team approached. This man wore an ambu mask, but his voice was easily recognizable to me.

"Ah kerushii, nice to see you again, too bad you shall die this time huh?"

"Ah... daku you really are stupid huh? Last time you attacked me you lost... bad"

For an answer, he took off the mask and moved with quick movements appearing behind me. Unfortunately for him, I had expected it lashing out with my elbow, catching him in his midriff. He bent over in pain. I snapped back with my foot pivoting to get leverage.

He ducked, and then activated his kekai-genkai, a bone exploding out from his finger tip. It caught me in my upper left shoulder, cutting strait threw. I dropped fast, and hard.

"The hell... he has better aim then last time…"

I rolled to my feet panting. The blood from the wound dripping slowly; my eyes filled with pain, and contempt, as I slowly drew the blade from my back. It had a bit of the boys poison on it from the deflection of the shurican, which could prove to be helpful.

"Give it up zetsu! You can't beat me this time!"

"Cocky fuck…"

In one swift movement I spun up and slashed my blade down barely scratching his shoulder. He delivered a crushing blow sending me spinning to the other side of the building. He took three steps and faltered. A puzzled look crossed his face, and then he crumpled over hitting the roof top face first. My mouth fell open.

"That's one strong poi..."

Suddenly I was blasted off the roof by a gust of wind. It was obvious that it wasn't normal wind, from the sudden force of it. I flipped head over heels until I was able to drop the temperature enough to freeze the particles beneath me, creating a platform. I looked around not seeing the boy. Then I glanced up. The poison master was facing his back towards me slowly backing up to the edge of the building. His voice couldn't be heard, but it was obvious he was pleading for his life.

Silently I crept up the side of the building, hearing what the boys were saying.

"You said it was a game!" Andrew roared in an angry tone of voice.

"I thought you were smart you idiot! How could you think we would let a trader live?" the other boy sneered, with a smile on his face.

"Do you have proof she is a trader?"

"Yes! She is a kiri bread ninja! How could they f..."

With that my hand shouts out striking the back of his knee knocking his feet out from under him. I was growing tired of people assuming I was a trader because of where I was born. I rolled to my feet staring eye to eye over the downed genin with the other genin. His eye's slightly moved to one side catching my attention. Without knowing it he had warned me to another danger.

With a zinging sound, a shurican attached to a chain shot past me. The thrower had little aim, but it seemed not to be her purpose,

She flipped up over the wall, an explosion ripping in to my mind as she appeared. Every memory ever known to myself shattered in to my brain, nearly throwing me off my feet.

My vision began to blacken, but before any of that could happen I made a quick hand sign sending a blast of frigid cold water cascading over the girl. Her eyes widened as it began to freeze. Her gaze turned to Andrew, pleading. He made no move to help her.

She closed her eyes burrowing in to my head. She spoke.

"Trader bitch, you leave me to die?"

"No, never little girl. You will be free within the next hour, if you channel your chacra constantly."

With that I turned to leave. The boy darted forward, his footsteps clearly audible from behind me, my eyes picking up a movement from the side last second. I spun up lashing out kicking him in the chest throwing him off the building. However instead of falling to his death the boy looked up hovering in mid air.

I glared as he touched back down and spoke quietly.

"Take me with y..."

My eyes widened as it hit me who it was. It was Andrew, the boy who had recently been a part of my team that I was being forced to leave behind.

I glared, his eyes penetrating me completely. I lifted my hand opening my mouth then shrugged.

"It's no place for a weakling, however if you think you can handle an s rank mission you can come boy."

His answer was quite crude.

"No woman, you either take me or I will kill you. There are no ifs ands or buts unde..."

With a flash I moved, lashing out hard. A blast of wind shot from my out stretched hands, the hand signs flowing together so fast it was insane. My eyes leveled on the boy, the wind unaffecting him. My lips curled in to a smile, the objective not being to throw him, but to back lash the beam I had climbed to come back and hit him. The plan nearly worked, other than the fact he lifted one hand sending it flipping out of control towards me.

I formed another hand sign, a thick mist enveloping the top of the building. It seemed to be different, because when Andrew tried to blow it away nothing happened. The reason was I had froze the outside, trapping the top of the building in a block of ice, filled with mist.

I smiled, speaking with a resonance projecting my voice around everywhere.

"And now, you will see the hidden mists silent killing technique"

I moved silently, his voice not even quavering. He had also mastered the technique of projecting his own voice. I smiled. it seemed my pupil was turning out to be quite fun, no matter his heart beet wasn't stopped giving a faint thud sound to those with attuned hearing as I had.

"Fuck off keru. You will submit to me and take me with you or I will kill you. Nothing you can drudge up will be effective against me. I know your every trick, even this one!"

A slight misstep alerted him to my general location. I threw myself down as guided by a gust of wind a shurican speed by over head lodging in one of the ice walls. My lips contorted in to a snarl as I rolled to my feet returning fire with a blade of wind, frozen by the mist and the temperature drop affecting a frozen weaseled technique. The wind scythes, or now blades of ice cut in from every angle. To my utter surprise the form exploded in to a blast of wind, a curse erupting behind me as Andrew was revealed almost catching me off guard. I snapped up in a ball hitting the ground forming a fast hand sign.

A whip exploded from my palm, wrapping around his wrist yanking him forward. Twisting flowing a sharp temperature of negative 32 degrees Fahrenheit, I stabbed the boy in the stomach with my blade. Once, twice, and a third time. His blood coded my hand, a pull of it beneath our bodies. I cradled him, pain in his eyes as they slowly doled. I got to my feet slowly heating the air just enough to break the ice and blew it out words with a gust of wind.

A lone man stood on a building a few meters away from the building that kerushii knelt in a pool of blood upon. His eyes were shrewd, he had just watched her kill three iwa shinobi, and incapacitate a fourth. He was sure the tsuchikage would be delighted to hear that his favorite outsider was infecting a traitor as kiri had pronounced. He spun on his heal leaping over off the ledge of the building to report his findings.

Malikai tsubasa stood, red light deep within his gaze. He contemplated a rout, now that he had received the news that keru was leaving iwa on a secret mission. News had traveled fast, of kiri's declaration of her being a trader, and it seemed she had fled fast, not even stopping to get supplied.

"Boy, how many times to I have to tell you? She will go to Sunna, and there you must kill her, and feast on her blood."

The voice with in his head had became quite annoying over the last four weeks, always declaring he must return to suna because the bastard child would return eventually. Malikai disagreed, and figured he would be caught and executed by the kazekage. He glanced towards small disturbances, a fog shredding out over the city of iwa; this made no sense.

"So, she hasn't left after all..."

"Then we shall feast soon! On our enemy's marrow!"

I knelt at the edge of a clearing; a week has passed sense the killing of the iwa shinobi, my mind on edge. I had noticed that I was being tract, though the person doing so was quite skilled. I was on the edge of the forest between iwa and kanoha; preparing to start the first part of my mission for the tsuchikage. I was to infiltrate kanoha's hyuga branch, and assassinate the current leader. My lips curled in to a smile as the thought hit me how easy this could turn out to be.

A small cracking sound came from behind me, but I didn't mind. The person had been just as close often; but has never struck. I glanced slowly over my shoulder checking his location.

Malikai stood two hundred yards behind the older shinobi, watching him quietly "Kill him you fool, kill them both and be done with it!"

Malikai backed up frustrated; he refused to strike down others in the process of taking down my target.

I flipped forward rolling through the trees, rising to my feet, sending a shurican flying to my left. The leaf ambu easily deflected it, lifting his hand. Two chunin leapt off the tree from above.

I smiled ducking to the left planning on only taking down the chunin, not killing them. A giant ripping sound split the air making me freeze. Looking up, a rift in the air had appeared, a giant reptile striking out swallowing one of the chunin before sliding back in. I spun up letting another shurican striking at the ambu. He easily dodged it, and charged. It seemed he was purely tyjutsu specialist. I struck out blindingly fast, knocking him back.

He fell back in to a tree, and smiled. It seemed he was more skilled then he was letting on. He made a series of hand signs, the tree shattering in to snakes leaping out to bind me. I make a quick hand sign, blowing them back and spinning forward drawing my blade. He also drew a blade, similar to mine deflecting my strike.

He spun in to the air, looking down and striking so fast he was lost to site. With luck, my blade turned the mortal slash in to a deep gash on my arm. My lips turned up baring my teeth. Suddenly a shock lashed threw me. I fell forward, the ambu surprised and grinned. The chunin stood smiling behind me, left hand up. My eyes hardened, as I snapped out with my foot. I struck so hard his shin splintered.

The ambu charged, striking out hard, making the earth rise just over my feet blocking me from moving to defend myself. I twisted rising up and struck fast, stabbing the ambu in the throat. A smile traced over his face, as a paper bomb ready to explode dropped between us. There was less than 12 centimeters between him and I.

My eyes widened, I flashed hand signs fast. 3...2...1... water shot from my hand extinguishing the paper bomb. I leaned down taking a deep breath.

I slowly rose to my feet and dusted myself off. I slowly moved from tree to tree.

"What else will they throw at me?"

Nearing the edge of a small clearing in the woods I noticed movement to my right. I turned in that direction only to hear a sharp cracking noise from my backside.

Spinning I spotted a large hole opening in to the air a giant snake thrashing threw lunging at my face.

I threw myself to the ground rolling sideways. It seemed like it would never stop growing in size as it wriggled out of the hole it had torn in the reality.

I moved quickly ducking behind the closest tree. It splintered as the snake slammed in to it. I rolled up under it, ducking to one side and diving forward. Landing in the middle of the clearing, I spotted an old man kneeling in the upper branches of a tree making hand signs. It seemed the man was the source of this snake. I snapped up but before I could reach him, a nether rip in reality appeared yet another snake boiling out of its depths now I had two giant serpents, with seemingly no end snapping and wiggling out of magical holes in the air.

The snake in front struck out, nearly slamming in to me point blank. I spun, the top of the serpent tail hitting me sending me spinning in to a tree.

Malikai:

Watching the man in the tree, from almost directly behind the old man. From this distance, he could see the iwa head band strapped down his back out of site of kerushii.

"Why... On earth is one of her own attacking her?"

He looked at the man, gazing intensely. He quickly drew out his note book and withdrew his pen. He began to sketch quietly.

Kerushii:

Trying to avoid the snakes was proving a difficult task, the two behemoths moved swiftly, and always struck at deadly angels, complementing each other. I would avoid one, just to have the other come out of nowhere striking at me from another angle. I couldn't keep this dodging up forever. I was already running out of energy.

Malikai:

His eyes grew red, as the jutsu activated, a small spider pealing itself off the page and crawling under the branch of the man controlling the serpents that were in the air.

"Kill him you bastard! Drink his blood!"

Malikai ignored the voice as he concentrated on directing the small insect. _

Kerushii:

A blast ripped the air, sending a flash out in to the clearing. The man who was on top of one of the trees was sent spinning out in to the air, serpents flashing from his hands in every direction. Revealed behind him, was an impossible sight.

"Malikai! How..."

His face contorted in to anger, his hands coming up like he wanted to strangle me.

"Keru... you bitch! I came back... to kill you!"

The old man rolled has he hit the ground.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but you to be to die!"

The snakes spun in the air, the 10 small ones he had unleashed in to the air, and the two big ones divided to attack both me and malikai. In the small time aloud, I formed hand signs sending mist around covering the clearing to cover my movements.

Malikai:

".. Damned mist... Is gunna making it harder to draw without tarring the page...?"

"KILL HER! RIP AND TARE HER HEART AND EAT IT!"

Malikai withdrew a shurican and a fan out of his pouch. The fan was a standard fan that the Japanese women use to fan themselves to cool down; he began to swing it in front of his book uncovering it. He drew a spiral formation quickly. As it pealed out of the page, it turned in to a vortex, of spinning mist. It kept spinning till it took away all the mist.

Keru:

My mouth fell open as the mist began to first thin, and then disappear completely. It was being sucked up by a black spinney thing near malikai. It was attached to his not book, and growing bigger and bigger. It resembled a black blue tornado, full of mist. He looked at the small snakes as they were sucked in to the vortex, then he pulled his pen back facing it towards the giant snake that was lunging at him.

I spun rolling as my own snakes charged at me, I flipped and rolled drawing out my blade and cut up the small snakes quickly. I rolled in to the old man, knocking us both down. His attention was on the spinning black vortex. My hand came up and I struck fast down towards his eye with my blade.

Malikai:

The tornado of ink slammed in to the mouth of the snake, and exploded. The head of the serpent exploded sending blood and gore in every direction, malikai smiling as it landed all over him. He quickly drew a serpent of his own to attack the remaining giant serpent that had now turned his way as well. He laughed wickedly as he drew.

Kerushii:

My attention returned to the old man who was rapidly weaving hand signs yet again. My foot came up and around, the heal of my foot slamming in to the man's head. He stumbled back words, hitting a tree. He kept making hand signs. My eyes grew fearful, unknowing what the hell he was doing.

-POV. Change-

Malikai:

I moved more rapidly as the giant ass snake launched forward. My drawing becoming a bit jerky, as first a giant ink snake with little detail rose up and leaped in to the mouth of the other snake. I pulled my pen away from the paper, releasing the Inc snake completely, on which it imploded sending the head of the other snake yet again exploding as well. However, this snake was a tad bit different. In which the first snake exploded literally and was dead, this one exploded; and made more of itself. Like no kidding. The bastards head split in to two separate peaces and both let out a menacing his that made my bowels release nearly.

I began to draw a bit more calmly as it struck from either side. I drew a cage, with a circle inside with blades pointed inwards. I let the snake get ever so close before lifting my pen off the piece of paper

An explosion ripped the air, a gaping hole breaking open under all of their feet like a pit to hell. First kerushii, then malikai and the old man fell in to the dark whole of the shadow realms where the old man's allies would be able to help him. The two shinobi entered a realm of shadowy beginnings.

Mean while, the picture malikai had drawn in his note book, formed. The two headed snake was caught in a cage. Within the cage ever rotating clock wise, was a circle of thorn shaped blades that constantly pierced the snake. It fell in to the pit as well. On contact with the ground from that high of a drop however; it would explode in to a billion blood particles that would be unrecognizable

Kerushii:

The darkness envelops me, my eyes seeing to be plucked from my head. I couldn't see a single thing, my ears picking up on sounds far away. This wasn't helping at all; I couldn't pick up on how far away they were. It sounded like metal clinking on metal, people yelling in sequence "hai ya!" this was confusing.

Malikai:

The darkness was home to the spirit within. His voice echoed threw out my scull as I walked, trailing a hand along the wall.

"RIP AND TARE, FEAST! SHADOWS RELM, RIP AND TEAR, DRINK THE SOUL!"

And so the voice continued to chant. Malikai was wondering what the hell the voice was talking about, he was utterly confused now.

End of episode 1

Episode 2: shadows enveloping, the truth revealed

Kerushii:

I rushed forward, the darkness blinding. They still hadn't adjusted. The wall ahead of me seemed to turn however, because I quickly bashed in to the wall

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I needed to get to a place where I could see so I could find my way out, but it would be quite… difficult at this rate…

"Sssssss"

Something hissed off to my right

"Huh... who the hell is there? Do you know a way out?"

"Pfffft sssss I wouldn't help you … I'm here to kill you!"

My hand slowly crept to a kunai, my lips curling in to a half smile in the process

"You kill me? Good luck you sack of..."

Something shot from my left side, and crashed in to me sending me sprawling

Malikai:

"RIP AND TARE, DRINK THE BLOOD... EAT THE HEART SUCK THE SOUL THREW THE EARS"

Malikai's eyes widened as the voice kept going. It wouldn't shut up, for once

"MEAT AND EMBRASE THE CREATER IN THE DARKNESS, APRENTICE FOR 7 LONG YEARS AND A DAY! LEARN TO DRINK AND FEASTE ON THE BLOOD!"

The voice was going on about foundations, the place where it was banished from and…

Suddenly, it was as if the darkness was day, my site was completely unimpeded by the darkness. A faint red glow echoed off the walls to either side, but neither the darkness nor the red lights held any interest for me any longer. Ahead, far ahead a turn in the tunnel revealed a monstrous site, blocking the way was a giant spider thing that had the head of a bull

"AHHH GRAWVLE IN FEAR, THE MASTER APROCHES!"

The monstrous thing was in fact slowly moving forward, well attempting to. Its body was just barely to large to fit through the tunnel. Its head lifted and it snorted.

A blinding light flashed down the tunnel towards me, the heat insane. The white flames rushed at high speeds towards me

Kerushii:

I scrambled up, sweeping my blade out of my sheath and slashed forwards trying to hit the beast. The hiss came again, but it wasn't in pain. It seemed it had moved out of reach just in time yet again. I turned and rushed forward trailing my hand along the wall, and sprinted faster. I rounded a corner, and gasped. White light was rushing down the tunnel strait towards me. What surprised me even more… was malikai standing between me and the flames covering his eyes scuttling backwards whimpering?

I shuttered slightly, making rapid hand signs. The heat was intense, I forgot about the beast behind me. A thick mist, much thicker than any before flooded forward, fills the tunnel. It quickly brushed past malikai, and in to the flames. The flames hissed creating steam, but the mist was fighting hard. I rushed forward thrusting malikai behind me still making hand signs. I made a final hand sign, a giant flood of water shooting from my hands as I shouted

"Water stile, great exploding colliding wave!"

More hissing from the flames could be heard, as more steam rose in to the tunnel. I ducked low, sweeping malikais legs out from under him a curse followed him, but he would be glad later

The form from before shot over our lowered heads, flying through the air and down the hall. Suddenly, a ripping and screeching then a roar was heard. I was startled, confused on what the hell that could have been. I didn't much care, but still anything that could make that kind of sound had to be dealt with carefully

Malikai was whimpering then spoke in a quavering voice

"It's... the master… the scariest bastard I've ever seen in my life!"

His voice echoed down the hall way, and I quickly reprimanded him, scolding him and tried to help restabalize his confidence... I only made it worse

"Now now... don't yell, there is no use in it... and how scary could this big fella possibly be? Not that big… or else we would hear him... and he can't be thaaaaat scary… can he?"

Malikai trembled as a large thump was heard from down the tunnel

"W-w-w-what was that?"

Malikai's voice trembled. The mist was now so thick nothing could be seen down the tunnel. However, for once I was calm. I could feel the large bulky shape moving down threw my mist, my senses attuned to the movements of the creature ahead. I shoved malikai back behind me; another flash of light lighting up the tunnel threw the mist. However, instead of the mist repelling the flames like before, the flames shoved back the mist. I grabbed up malikai and shoved hard pushing him fast ahead of me.

"Run!"

Moving at top speeds, we rushed headlong down the tunnel to avoid the beast. A roar, with words mixed in to them froze malikai solid

"Baaaaaaaaaaah! Freeze my minion turn upon her, the one who killed you rip and tare her throat from her body and feast on her blood! Rawer!"

Malikai began to turn, the red gleam in his eyes evident as I quickly punched forward striking his temple

Malikai:

As the voice roared, it was as if my body froze up, I had lost control. The voice in my head, the spirit within began to chant its ever present words.

"RIP AND TARE, DRINK THE BLOOD BATH IN YOUR ENEMIES FILTH STRIKE AND CLENCE FOLLOW THE MASTERS ORDERS!"

I began to turn with all my speed, and suddenly a white light exploded with in my head. I dropped like a rock in the physical realm, and entered a hell of my own creation

My eyes blinked open, facing me was myself with red eyes… was that how the others viewed me now days? Was this my faith, the madness so pure in my eyes? I straitened up. The figure in front of me's face contorted, and faced off against me.

"So, you wish to fight and die, little birdie!"

It snickered, beginning to pace

"What, the darkness not good enough for you? Do you feel like you should be the supreme leader of the world without darkness by your side? Do you think the pitiful kazekage will take you back under his perfection? I think not!"

My hands bunched up, as I struck out. It was as if he read my mind, his torso bending back out of reach, I was unable to strike the bastard.

"You're pathetic… extremely slow! You will never grow. You might as well give up and die here and now!"

My eyes started to droop my body beginning to sag. It was as if his pure force of will was forcing me to die. I fought back, a traitorous thought radiating threw out my core

"Would it be so bad to give up? What is there to live for…? I've been abandoned by the kazekage and suna… what's the point of going back?"

-Flash back-

I stood beside tenshi, my thoughts else ware. Tenshi's hand came down on my shoulder, at this time I was shorter than him. My eyes slightly lifted, as our eyes met.

"Thank you… for helping with my sister and father... thank you for every thing... suna is in your debt… if you need a favored in the future… just asked, ok?"

-End of flash back-

My head lifted my eyes gaining back their entire former gleam

"I am a suna shinobi! You are a part of me, die!"

Moving at high speeds I threw a shurican followed by kunai. Every one of them was blocked, but my fury didn't stop there. I rushed ahead, my hands and feet flying in complex patterns driving my opponent backwards. My eyes gleamed as we kicked and punched at the same rate, fighting towards a pit in the ground. I didn't know what was down there, but I knew deep down inside, that if one of us fell in to that pit… it would be the end, and nothing either of us did would change that now.

Kerushii:

All of a sudden, when malikai sagged he disappeared from site. I ran faster, now unhindered by the slow suna shinobi. The monster behind me felt my speed increase, and lumbered after me more vigorously. I pounded faster and faster, rushing at top speed. My head was down, my hand dragging along the wall to alert me to changes in the tunnel. I didn't notice that the tunnel seemed to be widening, but a brief glimpse of light drew me to a stop. The monster kept thundering up from behind. I sprinted forwards, and threw myself in to the light… only to realize now I was in a stadium. I fell from the sky, and landed in the middle. To my left malikai stood kicking and punching… himself? It looked like a clone of him, but then something else drew my attention. A clone of me had appeared 20 feet in front of me and that was who I was supposed to fight. I noticed the pit, and an urge to throw my other half in to it filled me. A shadow fell over us; malikai had almost thrown his other half in to the pit, but froze when the shadow fell across him. His other half kicked sending them both tumbling away from the pit. The great beast fell and slammed in to the middle of the arena.

My eyes widened as I realized what we were supposed to do. Malikai and his other half separated, his other half kneeling at the feet of the beast. It howled a challenge

"Maste…"

The beast struck him sending him heads over heels and at the feet of malikai. Malikai and my other half were cowering at the far end, with only me in between the beast and them.

My eyes were hard as I glared up at the beast. My left hand straid slightly to the small of my back grasping my blade. I nearly took a step forwards to attack him, but hesitated. The malikai with the red eyes had suddenly flashed before me, and had an evil grin on his face. This little bastard was beginning to really tick me off. I didn't like the look of him, and was thinking about how nice it would be to sink my blade in to his chest up to the hilt, but a small feeling was holding me back. It felt like he was another half, and if he was would it kill malikai if I killed this... imposter?

I  
>"No!" The voice echoed from the other side of the arena. The stand still between me and the red eyed malikai came to an end, as I saw his eyes widen in shock. I turned my head slightly, seeing a frightening seen. The other malikai had his back to the wall, a short stooped back ninja in front of him with its clawed left hand clasped around his neck. The other me, was standing with its arms around the weird mans waist, trying in vain to hall him backwards off his feet. My eyes widened as I saw the predicament.<p>

It seemed my theory that if one of us died, the other would to was correct, because the other malikai rushed forward screaming at the top of his lungs. The malikai in the grasp began to thrash violently, attempting but failing to break the hold. As soon as the red eyed malikai reached behind him, the man seemed to teleport out of the way, and appear against the far wall grinning.

You all are doomed; there is nothing you can do to defeat me!" The evil looking midget cackled evilly. My hand straid down to my weapons pouch, but the instant I touched it, the man seemed to teleport yet again. He snapped forwards, surprising the crap out of me. My hand shot back up, as I was flung sideways. An explosion of pain erupted in my side. It seemed as if I had been hit, but I didn't know how or why. My eyes filled with anger, as I crashed in to the wall. As I rose slowly, I saw that each of our group had also been dealt blows, sending them sprawling as well.

The two malikais rose first, standing back to back waiting for the little mans next attack. They weren't disappointed; the blast of raging fire exploded and struck them both. It was a similar fire from before, the raging white stuff. The malikai's screamed in agony, seemed nothing would save them. As it began, it also ended leaving them untouched other than them screaming covering their eyes.

I had no idea what to do, so I started flowing through hand signs. Before I could finish however, the man had opened a hole in reality again; stepping threw the door way. He spoke before disappearing.

"If you wish to find me, and avenge your friend malikai; travel to konoha. I shall await you on the north side of the village."

He disappeared with a pop. I rushed diving threw the hole in the air before it could close, appearing in the clearing from before. There was no sign of the man; no sign of malikai, no sign of the beast from before. The beast must have been the other half of the twisted man.

"So... he wants me to travel to konoha? Fine... I will then..."

I spent the next day, travelling with high speeds threw the forests outside of kono. I scouted ahead and around making sure I would not fall in to any traps, and made sure that things wouldn't become a bit unstable. I didn't want to rush in to an ambush, and die without a fight. I was on full alert as I approached the meeting point that the man had arranged. I could see through the trees, and depicted a man sitting there flanked by two young children. The man was the elderly man with the snakes from before, an iwa headband hanging around his neck. One of the children also war an iwa headband; but the other one war a leaf headband. One of them (the one from the leaf) had blank white eyes marking him as a hyuga; while the iwa boy had no physical differences that could be seen.

I slowly stepped in to the opening between the trees and stood motionless staring at the group. The hyuga boy leaned down and whispered in the elderly mans ear, and pointed towards me. The man spoke in a loud enough voice for it to carry over to me.

"Ah... so she has finally arrived... how pleasant..."

I looked surprised; I really hadn't expected him to be waiting with children. I opened my mouth to speak; but I was cut off before I could say anything. The other young child spoke. Both looked to be about 11, or 12 in age.

"Uncle, shall I take care of the winch?"

"Yes... you may deal with her. Provide some entertainment wile you do it please... jona you stay by my side and give a spectators debriefings step by step account of what is going on wont you?"

The iwa boy stepped up, and tapped his chest. "My name is check; I am here to mate you. Shall we begin?" My eyes twinkled; that statement sounded vaguely sexual coming from such a young boy. I stepped up in his guard and swung with all my speed towards his face. But as I stepped up his little hands flashed a few hand signs. His skin instantly hardened in to steel, my fist smashing in to it. My eyes widened in pain as I stumbled back cradling my hand

"Owww! The hell!"

A laughed bubbled up out of the boy as he advanced on me. Now he was slower do to the heavy quality of his skin but this didn't matter. His eyes were bright as he cocked back his fist and swung with all his might. I avoided it easily, but where the iron fist struck the tree behind me, the tree had cracks threw out the bark. I wouldn't want to be hit to many times by this little boy.

Moving with more cession, I began to make hand signs. I needed to somehow hit this kid and run at the same time. I moved slowly drifting towards the old man and jona, the hyuga boy. The steel clad boy also was making hand signs a wicked smile on his face. The earth beneath my feet began to tremble, then it caved in. my eyes widened in startle meant, barely able to throw myself side ways to avoid being dropped in to the earth. Seemed he wasn't done yet, as the edge of the hole lifted up as he raised his hand curling up over my head. It smashed down as he laughed.

I finished my hand signs as it began to fall however, a giant blast of ice exploded from me. The exploding colliding wave had been frozen by the frozen chacra I was producing, and it not only blew apart the falling earth, but also shot towards the steel boy at the same time. His broth up his left hand and blocked most OT the ice blast with it, but it collected along the steel freezing his arm in that position. Now he would have to fight with his left arm up pointing with his palm towards me.

"OY! I need this UN froze... I can't use jutsu uncle!"

"Its ok boy, just pound her with your other arm you should be fine!"

Making hand signs, I began to make another jutsu. I was tired of this boy, and I wanted this done and over with. My seals were blurring by. My lips curled up in to a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry kid..."

He rushed me trying to tackle me. He got up in my face just as the jutsu was complete. A giant water dragon exploded from my hands just as he stepped against them. The dragon enveloped him, turning to ice and carrying him in to the trees where it broke. His body was completely frozen as it fell through the tree branches, 20 meters on to the ground where it broke. He lay in several different aquard positions, jona gawking in startle meant. He had been the only person to ever defeat the boy in combat; he didn't think anyone else could.

"Jona, would you kindly finish her off sense your cousin was unable to do it?" the man spoke calmly with a smile plastered on his lips. Jona reacted smoothly, dropping in to a gentle fist stance facing me. I noticed that his biacugon was already activated.

"Kid, you don't have to..."

With a blur that matched my own speed, he flew at me crying out; "Sixty-four palm strike!" He began to attempt to pound the crap out of my organs with his attacks. With a bit of trouble I avoided most of the attacks, swerving in and out and even having to strike back to block some. However; he had scored three hits that had shut off some of my chacra points. I would be unable to use some of my more powerful ninjutsu without having those points unlocked, and it would hurt like hell to force them back open...

I moved away from him; he was slightly panting from the exerssion. He was unbelieving that I had dodged/blocked almost all of his strikes; in fact he was a bit furious. No one in all of his time had been able to do that. He stood strait and glared. I made a few brief hand signs; a water whip shooting from the palm of my left hand. However; as it reached him he spun letting chacra explode from him. The rotation sent the whip spinning broken in to the trees above. I was trying to think of a way to defeat him. It was more difficult than I thought however; I couldn't use super high level ninjutsu and low rank couldn't touch him.

He advanced with another sprint charge trying to catch me off guard. Moving at him at nearly the same time I leapt in the air. This would cause me not to be able to dodge his next strike, but I positioned myself so it would be forced to unseal one of my chacra points. As I expected he took the opening and struck. It hurt... it hurt badly; but it was worth it. The chacra point was UN sealed, and I was able to move again. It's all I needed; as I began to flow through hand signs again. As I made them, he surprised me again. He also made a few hand signs a giant flame dragon shooting from his mouth at me. It was similar to my water dragon but made of flames instead. My eyes widened as I got ready to dodge or block it. I remembered my hand signs however and forced myself to hurry. A set of water exploded from my mouth hitting the dragon and putting it out. At the same time, I dove at the boy trying to punch him in the face. He rotated sending me spinning off in to a tree. I slumped to the ground. He slowly moved towards me making complicated hand signs. The sadness in his eyes portrayed a depth of emotion that no child should ever have.

"I am sorry... doing not hold this against me please..."

Before he could perform the jutsu however I darted up stabbing him n the sternum with my blade, his internal organs spilling out of the cut I made. He was unable to rotate me do to the jutsu he had been trying to perform. The force of the attack threw him on his back, his mouth opening up to scream in pain. Instead, a raging fire blast exploded from his mouth heading towards the snake man. The elderly man smiled as a wall of earth rose and took the blow for him.

My eyes squinted in to slits as I glared at the man. "How... how could you let boys die like that!" has smile didn't fade as he stood. "I was not the one who killed them, kerushii"

I was trembling with anger, I step forward towards him. Before I could react, his hand came up a snake shooting from his sleeve. My eyes widened as I dove side ways to avoid it. I hit the ground and rolled in to a ball. I barely avoided the serpent, and scrambled back to my feet.

"Meet me; my name is zeraki Nara, a missing ninja. I was the one who gave you the rediculas mission you are on, and I was the one who started the rumor about you in iwa from kiri. Meet your death kerushii zetsu!"

He moved from his spot quicker than I thought he could snap a round house kick towards my head. In the same motion; needles made of shadow shot from every tree around us headed right for me.

"I need to neutralize the damn shadows... but h..."

I had barely weaved in between the shadow needles dodging them all before the idea hit me. I flicked a single hand sign, a thick mist covering the clearing in a matter of seconds.

"You witch! I needed that sunlight for my shadow!"

My lips curled back from my lips in laughter as I moved through the mist silently. He wasn't use to fighting in the mist, he was making so many noises it wasn't even funny. I was able to find him quickly and stab him in the back. He crumpled to the ground making a gurgling noise deep in his throat. His last words came out with a weak laugh.

"Well... at least you no longer can return to iwa... you killed four shinobi from there... the only place for you is kiri... you bitch... Haha..."

As he died, I grew angry. I spun on my heal, and began to sprint off threw the forest. I headed in the direction where I thought kiri was. It was how I found myself in the location where I found kaito


End file.
